


we'll fly home, you and i

by trixicinkflair



Series: take this to my grave [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Brothers, Child Abuse, Cigarettes, College, Curses, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Magic, Fluff, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Original Last Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Slow To Update, Smoking, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teenage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teenage Logic | Logan Sanders, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic, Wings, but also i want them there, by which i mean thomas is in college, for ppl who filter out stories with triggering tags, redundant tags are redundant, y'all hella valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Logan's laughter is sudden and sharp, startling Virgil, who ducks away. "What?" he asks, dumbfounded."You," Logan replies through a chuckle. "You really are terrible at keeping secrets, Nyx."Virgil scowls, trying to ignore the fear running through his body, humming like a live wire. "You're not so great at it yourself, Salinas," he snaps.-title from 'headfirst for halos' by my chemical romance // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: take this to my grave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160687





	we'll fly home, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> to elucidate before this fic gets rolling, (so y'all can't get mad at me for not explaining) i shall clarify now: virgil is a fae. he has wings. he can't lie. he can't touch iron. fae stereotype stuff. logan is human, and 'genetically pure.'
> 
> humans who have the genetic mutation that causes wings are usually looked down upon, and hunted the same as the fae are, just for fun.
> 
> ~ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i am lazy, i will be using the terms 'fae' and 'faerie' pretty much interchangeably, because i don't have the time to put actual research into this, nor am i inclined enough motivationally to actually bother trying.
> 
> i've looked into it before and usually it's okay to use those, but i won't be using the spelling 'fairy' so that at least will stay consistent. oh, and virgil is high key new to the whole "gotta pass as a human" thing, don't tease him pls.
> 
> ~ink

Logan texts him at around three am, which wouldn't be unusual, except that Logan doesn't like texting unless it's an emergency.

 **Logan:** _Are you awake?_

 **Virgil:** _it's only 3, of course i am_

 **Logan:** _Could I possibly come over? I have something I would like to discuss with you before I tell anyone else._

 **Logan:** _I trust your judgement._

 **Virgil:** _well, i'm honoured. door is unlocked, let yourself in. i'm in the attic._

 **Logan:** _I assume this is one of those times where I should just not question your motives._

 **Virgil:** _correct assumption, good job_

 **Virgil:** _see you in 10_

He shoves phone into his back pocket and crawls out of the attic, shaking dust off his wings as he does so. It usually took Logan about 10 or 11 minutes to reach his house, which meant he had ten minutes to hide his wings and look casual.

He had the bindings on in three minutes (a new record, not bad) and slipped on his jacket, hiding any remaining bulkiness that might've given him away.

Logan arrived in exactly nine minutes and fifty seven seconds, jogging up to the door and knocking firmly.

Three sharp knocks, just like always. The routine, the repetition of a singular pattern from a trusted source, was soothing, and Virgil felt his frazzled nerves calm, just a bit.

"Salinas," he greeted, pulling open the door.

"Nyx," Logan shot back, stepping past him into the house. "What have you been doing in here, painting? It smells like paint "

"Yep, just doing...human things, I guess, I don't know. I tried painting the bedroom yesterday, just ended up dumping two half-full buckets of paint on myself. Shit took forever to get out of my clothes, and the floor is stained this hideous shade of green."

Virgil can practically hear his brother rolling his eyes as he whispers through their mental link. _Virgil. What the fuck. 'Human things' is the best you can come up with? Really?_

Logan's laughter is sudden and sharp, startling Virgil, who ducks away. "What?" he demands sharply, dumbfounded.

"You," Logan replies through a chuckle. "You really are terrible at keeping secrets, Nyx."

Virgil scowls, trying to ignore the fear running through his body, humming like a live wire. "You're not so great at it yourself, Salinas," he snaps. "What's that supposed to mean, anyways?"

 _"Human things_ ," Logan wheezes. "You couldn't be more obvious if you tried."

Virgil's heart is pounding. He scrambles to his feet, ready to fight or run, whatever it takes. Logan's expression is still light and teasing, no sign of anger or fear or malice, but Virgil knows humans like the back of his hand. " _Mincinos_ ," he hisses.

"Whoa, hey, no need to be defensive," Logan says, holding up his hands placatingly. "It's still just me."

"What do you want from me?" Virgil hissed. "Don't turn me in and I...I'll do whatever you want. Anything. Just don't get anyone else involved."

Logan's face twisted like he'd just eaten a lemon. "Virgil. Virgil, I'm not here to turn anyone in. I don't want anything from you, and I don't want to get you in trouble. Okay? This doesn't change anything. I've suspected for weeks, don't you think that's plenty of time to have you arrested, or at the very least investigated or heavily interrogated?"

Virgil hates it when Logan is so infuriating correct, but he nods his head, still wary.

"Should we continue?" Logan asks, gesturing at the living room. "I still need to tell you about my cousin Roman's new boyfriend. Total asshole, and the idiot won't even hear me out," he complained.

Virgil couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, yeah? What's his name?"

Logan led him to the couch, already chattering away, rolling his eyes occasionally, and bemoaning the stupidity of his cousin.

Virgil listens until Logan finally drifts off, curled under a blanket on the opposite end of the couch.

"I warned you about humans. They're extremely perceptive," Thomas says, stepping around the corner and flopping onto Virgil's lap. "Is he going to turn us in? I didn't hear anything about it, but you shut off the connection right as you started panicking."

Virgil glanced at Logan, snoring softly on the couch, half falling off the slumping cushions, and smiled.

"I think we're gonna be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, gist of the chapter, logan finds out virgil isn't human, and high key is like "meh, whateves, i've known for weeks" and then completely ignores the topic in favour of complaining about his cousin because roman is 100% an oblivious idiot and i'm not sure if that's completely within reason for logan or totally out of character.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
